powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buttercup (1998 TV series)/@comment-27492517-20170428134226
I'm not sure if this comment belongs here, but I have an interesting theory about the Powerpuff girls world. It involves rebirth. My theory is that Townsville is a place filled with many different beings from many different planes with different levels of consciousness. These planes are from highest to lowest: The Demigod plane (The powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys) The human plane (The professor, Princess, Miss Keane, the mayor, most of the citizens etc) The animal plane (The talking dog, Mojo jojo, the other animals etc) The hungry ghost plane (The monsters from monstro island that attack townsville) My theory is that depending on the actions of their past life, the characters were reborn into different planes of consciousness. Those who did good things in their past life were reborn into a higher plane and those who did bad things were reborn into a lower plane. If you think about it, the powerpuff girls are good but the monsters from monstro island are most definetly evil. The Rowdyruff boys are an exception, they may have been good in their past lives, but misled by Mojo and Him, they succumbed to malevolence. To be fair they probably think what they are doing is for the greater good because they do not realise they are being tricked. This theory explains why the monsters from monstro island are treated so badly by the townsfolk. Beings from lower planes tend to be treated worse and discriminated against by beings from higher planes as is the case with the monsters that terrorise Townsville. They don't stop attacking Townsville even when they realise they cannot win, because they are in a lower plane of thought and the only things they can think about in the lower planes is violence and unquenchable bloodlust as they never even try to think of a peaceful solution as beings from lower planes have a lesser level of understanding and ability to rationalise than beings from high planes. This explains why the Powerpuff girls for the most part, excel in knowing things (Buttercup knew a lot about napoleon and Bubbles scored very high in a test) Because they are in a higher plane, they are not only gifted with many more powers than beings in a lower plane, but understand the world much better. This can also explain why Buttercup has less powers, and Bubbles has the most powers (Los dos mojo showed she had a lot of powers she didn't know about) Depending on their actions, those who did the most good were given the most powers. It is obvious in many episodes that Buttercup though well intentioned, is less kind and altruistic than say Bubbles. We can assume therefore that though she did good things in her past life, she also did some bad and therefore was reborn into a slightly lower level on the plane as her sisters. Chemical x as shown in Dick Hardy's episode, has different effects on different people. I have an argument that chemical x therefore does not simply give superpowers, but takes people to a different plane based on their actions (Dick Hardy because he was evil, was turned into a monster) The talking dog is able to talk because he is on a very high level on the animal plane (just bellow the human plane) and this grants him great intelligence above other animals.